The Captive
by ESTF
Summary: Evil is far from gone. Zoey learns the truth about her connection with A-ya and feels more drawn to Kalona. When Kalona gets to her, a new kind of evil is born. Only Stark could save her. But the only way he could save her is a way he won't take.


**With Kalona and Neferet gone, you'd think everything's back to normal. But when Zoey Redbird experiences these dreams about Kalona and finds out the truth that she's the reincarnation of A-ya, the maiden the Cherokee women created to be Kalona's destruction, which connection draws Zoey to this dark seductive Immortal, you'd say they ought to think twice. An old yet powerful magic turns Zoey into Earth's worst nightmare and together with Kalona, a new phase of evil is born. Only James Stark, the sexy Warrior who died in her arms, could save her and the world from hell. Together with Zoey's boyfriends---Erik Night, the popular and handsome but possessive actor whom Zoey fell in love with when she first came to the House of Night and Heath Luck, Broken Arrow's hot quarterback and Zoey's on-and-off sweetheart since grade school---and Zoey's friends, nothing is impossible. But Stark fights a battle himself no one could help him. What if the only way to save his High Priestess he has fallen in love with is the way he refuses to go through? Would he rather deal with an evil Zoey Redbird or push himself to save her from herself?**

**What you just read is the full summary of this story. This is my first HoN fanfic. While I was reading Tempted, another story was running in my head. I had to put it on writing and see how people would respond to it. I hope you'll love my version of Tempted. I changed a couple of things here. Some may either make you happy, smile, cry or kill me. Either ways, I'd like to give it a shot. **

**I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Over the thick layers of dark clouds, a magical crescent moon shined and flooded the snow-filled city of Tulsa with its magnificence and brilliance. Minutes ago, I together with my personified Spirit, Earth, Blood, Humanity, and Night and my loyal friends defeated and sent Kalona, the seductive fallen angel, and Neferet, the powerful rogue High Priestess who I used to see as a mother before I figured that she was a certified hag from hell, away. There was nothing but happiness, love and pure triumph in tonight's atmosphere. Tentative triumph, I might add.

_Thank you_, I sent a silent prayer to my Goddess, Nyx, as I glanced up the sky with a smile my mouth managed to crack despite the exhaustion lurking beneath my slightly swaying body.

Speaking of my body, I was positive that if I'd peek under the neck of my shirt, I would find new tattoos covering the cut across my chest. The familiar tingling sensation wasn't shocking or new to me. In fact, I was kinda used to it now.

I ignored the people around me who were rejoicing and chatting animatedly about what just happened. I caught my friends at my peripheral vision. Stevie Rae was standing beside Dallas, whispering some things to him too low for me to hear. The Twins, Shaunee and Erin,─who, by the way, weren't literally twins─were laughing at Jack and Damien who were locked in each other's arms. Erik and Heath, both of whom had their chest puffed up like the idiots they were, were standing inches away from each other, arguing about, of course, the same topic they've always had─_me._ Aphrodite was sashaying her way towards Darius who was checking everyone whether they were fine or hurt. Stark was standing─well, standing wasn't exactly what he was doing, he was swaying and looking really unsteady a few feet away from me. But not even gorgeous Erik, cute Heath or Sexy Stark could distract my attention from looking for _that _pair of eyes I wanted to see. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to me the most was my Grandma who was sitting on a wheelchair, with Sister Mary Angela standing beside her a few feet away from me.

I loved my Grandma so much. Ever since my mother married John, whom I liked to call my Step-Loser, and had given me no time and attention at all as if I were just some random cat entering the house, my Grandma had literally 'adopted' me and I really did treat her as my mother, someone who was capable of filling in the things my mother wasn't able to because she was too busy with her lame and psychopathic new husband.

Currently, she looked frail and worn out. Grandma caught my eye and gave me a smile that somehow brightened the whole place.

I was about to run towards her when suddenly a sick feeling hit me. It was like my whole body was being burned down into ashes. I let out a shrilling scream that stopped everyone from what they were doing─even Erik and Heath who were in the verge of killing each other─and run to catch me before I fell on the ground. Stark was the one who wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him, keeping me from collapsing on the hard ground.

I looked up at him and clutched his shirt at the same time I screamed in pain. The pain increased and I felt a sharp object being pierced through my heart. "I…can't…breathe!" I gasped.

_You think vanishing me would keep us apart? _That familiar seductive voice of Kalona whispered indignantly in my ear. _You and I will never be apart, my dear A-ya. Nothing could ever keep us apart. We were made for each other. I _will _have you, my love. We will be together soon, A-ya. I promise you that._

And he laughed one rich, dark laugh that had seemed to crumple and burn every inch of me.

I screamed again. "Kalona…" I was going to tell them that the war wasn't over but the words were trapped in my throat.

Over the loud voices and people calling my name all over again, it was Stark's voice I heard most clearly. "Zoey, Zoey, listen to me. Just hold on. We'll get you help. You'll be fine. I'm not leaving you're side. You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He chanted repeatedly.

"I know that." I forced the words out of my mouth and it came out as a whisper.

And that was when I fainted.

***

"Okay, tell me what happened again." I told no one in particular exactly.

I was on a hospital bed in the little infirmary room at the Benedictine Abbey with everyone hovering around me except for the red fledglings, Erik, Darius and the Twins who were with Stevie Rae checking the perimeter for our enemies. Stark was forced to occupy the bed beside me because he wasn't feeling particularly well, too. Grandma was there, too, sleeping with Sister Mary Angela who was sitting on a comfortable chair beside her, Aphrodite and Heath who pulled a chair and sat beside me while Damien and Jack were getting me some food.

It's been eight hours since I fainted and I've been awake for almost thirty minutes which I've spent asking everyone what had happened to me since I couldn't remember anything.

Aphrodite groaned. "We were busy with our own business when you suddenly fell. Mr. I-Couldn't-Miss-My-Target here caught you before you could break your head. Oh, before that, you were shouting like this creepy girl with bad hair and bad breath and no fashion sense in a horror movie. Really fu─" She glanced at Sister Mary Angela doubtfully. "Sister, would it be okay with you if I say 'fuck'"?

The wise nun clutched the rosary bead dangling out of her pocket. "Knowing that you'd still say it even if I tell you not to and since you already said the word, there's nothing I could do." She shrugged even if disapproval was visible in her eyes.

Aphrodite grinned at her and continued her tale. "As I was saying, it was really fucking creepy. And then, you started saying things like Kalona will be back and that the war won't be over."

I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know that part already. What happened after I passed out?" I didn't mean to sound all demanding but I was just so infuriated.

"You could ask properly, you know?" Aphrodite feigned a hurt look.

I glared at her.

"Alright, alright. Fuck off, okay?" Aphrodite said. "Well, after that, Mr. Quarterback here─"

"I have a name, you know?" Heath reminded her.

Aphrodite ignored him. I gave my human boyfriend an apologizing look. He smiled understandingly at me and took my hand in his, squeezing it.

"─and Mr. Pompous Ass─"

Heath interrupted again. Only this time, he sounded proud and happy. "Hell, yeah, he is."

I smacked his head while Aphrodite rolled his eyes at him.

"Ow!" Heath yelled.

"Ssh!" Sister Mary Angela warned us. "You, kids, should keep it down. Your Grandma's resting."

We murmured our apologies.

"Aphrodite, could you do me a favor and use their real names without any of our sarcastic, bullpoopie alterations?" I requested, whispering at a low but firm voice.

"You know, Zoey, bullpoopie's not really a cursing word." Aphrodite pointed.

"Yeah, she's kinda right, Zo." Heath agreed.

I groaned, throwing my hands up in frustration. "Can you just tell me the darn story and not dwell on my choice of cusses?"

Heath looked at me apologetically while Aphrodite stared at me as if I were crazy but continued with what she was saying before. "Alright, alright, then. Heath and Erik started arguing whether who would carry you infirmary. Seriously, Z, they were about to kill each other when Darius, my knight in major muscles, broke them off and carried you instead. He told Erik, Damien and Heath carry Stark here since he looked like he was about to pass out, too. So, blah blah blah. Your Okie BFF went all I'm-In-Charge-Now-Zoey's-Passed-Out and sent the others to run the perimeter and check for Raven Mockers and, if we're lucky, fucking Kalona and fucking-times-one-hundred-bitch Neferet."

I narrowed my eyes at her at the same time Sister Mary Angela heaved herself off the chair and excused herself.

"What? It's not like I told her to get the hell out." Aphrodite reasoned.

"Whatever." I murmured.

"What _actually _happened to you back there, Zo? You know, you really got me worried." All the humor and childlikeness in Heath's voice disappeared and there was nothing in his tone but genuine concern and fear, maybe.

I sighed. Heath had been my sweetheart since grade school. I'd been the weird girl with the weird haircut during our third grade and he was the popular boy everyone wanted to play with who reached out and sat with me during lunch. Ever since then, we were inseparable.

Honestly speaking, I loved Heath. And not just because the way his blood aroused me. I've loved him even before I knew that his blood would be somewhat a drug for me. He had always known how to make me feel beautiful, make me feel better. He knew me better than anyone else, maybe besides my Grandma. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him.

"I don't know, okay?" I hadn't meant to yell at him but I was just so frustrated that I can't remember anything.

I saw hurt flicker in his eyes and I sighed. "Sorry." I murmured, squeezing his hand.

He grinned slightly. "Don't worry." And kissed my hand.

I heard Stark clear out his throat. Quickly, I withdrew my hand from Heath's. I almost forgot he was on a bed beside me! Jeesh!

I cold feel Heath's eyes searching mine but I kept avoiding them.

"I could feel what you were feeling that time, Zoey. It wasn't just a simple stomach ache or headache." Stark said.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. How could he feel what I was feeling that time? Were we, like, Imprinted? Hell, no. James Stark haven't drank blood from me or vice versa.

He shook his head, his mouth curved into an amused smile. "Yes, I could feel your emotions, Zoey, but no, we're not Imprinted. Sadly." He added for Heath's benefit, I'm sure.

I saw Heath stiffen and he glared at Stark.

Before he could open his mouth, I spoke. "What do you mean you could feel my emotions?" I asked Stark.

Stark returned his eyes to me. "It's part of the High Priestess-Warrior _relationship_." He threw Heath a taunting glance when he spoke the word 'relationship'.

Heath stood up and was about to charge at him when I pulled him by his jacket and he collapsed back down on the seat beside my bed. "_Behave_." My voice weighed heavier, I noted.

Heath just nodded but didn't stop glaring at Stark who simply grinned smugly at him.

"Continue." I urged Stark.

"Well, I don't know a lot about it." He ran a hand through his hair. "We just started discussing about it last year at school. All I know is it's easier for a Warrior," he gestured to himself, "to protect his High Priestess," he pointed at me, "when he knows when she feels scared or threatened. It's just something normal when the Warrior pledges to protect the High Priestess so no biggie." He shrugged.

My eyes narrowed. Ah, hell. Nothing about me was ever going to private anymore! Someone should make a reality TV show about my life.

Sensing my uncomfort, Stark added, "Hey, I'm not gonna mentally stalk you. I won't use it to tease you or for your disadvantage. Do you trust me, Zoey?" His eyes were at mine. To someone watching, they'd think he was teasing or being cocky but I could see his sincerity in them.

"Of course, I trust you." I said, blushing slightly. His gaze was making me feel uncomfortable. Good uncomfort.

Heath stood up. "I need some time to think." He said barely audible and strode out of the room.

"Well, someone pissed the fuck out of him." Aphrodite said, taking the chair Heath just occupied.

I frowned at her.

She looked back innocently at me. "What? Someone should tell the truth in here." She said, immediately making me think of Stevie Rae and my gut feeling that was telling me that she wasn't entirely honest with me. And that hypothesis was confirmed when the door flew open and Stevie Rae entered.

"I need to tell you something, Z. Something I've been keeping from you."

* * *

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!!! =))  
**


End file.
